


ACS

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Electrocution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: After Mac comes back from France, he finds the fridge broken down. He will fix it while he is calling Jack.Alternate story line to S02E04 X-ray + penny





	ACS

Mac is glad he arrived home. Continental flying in Economy is much different from the Phoenix jet. The trip was a bust and he hurt Jack’s feelings in the process. He had been pissed at Jack when he said what he said, but the moment the words left his mouth, he was already sorry. He will need to grovel, well it was his fault so he needs to make it up to Jack, if he would just answer his phone. He already left five messages, but he deserves the silent treatment.

He drops his bag, walks into the kitchen and stops when his feet slip a bit in a puddle of water. He immediately makes to connection to the fridge. On the door is a note from Bozer that he fixed it.

‘Almost Bozer. Almost.’

Mac calls Jack again, while putting the phone down.

_‘Hey, you’ve reached the one and only Jack Dalton, you lucky dog. Leave a message after the boobity beep and of course, Go Cowboys!_’

‘Message number six. And yes, I know you’re putting me straight to voicemail. Looks like I’m gonna be home for a while fixing the fridge, so if you want to stop by. I’ve got an apology and some warm beer with your name on it.’

Mac has pulled the refrigerator forwards and the moment he sticks his hand behind the fridge, his muscles lock up all at once. It feels like a cramp but his whole body is participating. The doorbell rings, but the moment the ground fault protection kicks in, it’s cut off.

Mac goes down, completely numb and at the same time tingling. While is on the ground, trying to catch his breath, he is not sure whether he really heard the doorbell or if it is just his ears ringing. He can only hope that he did hear it and that it is Jack.

He tries to call out but no sound escapes his lips. He concentrates on his breathing, realizing that whoever is entering, it isn´t Jack. Jack wouldn´t ring the doorbell, he has a key. The moment he hears the voice talking, his heart rate skyrockets.

‘Well hello Macgyver. I see you did my job. Hurting you is my thing, remember?’

Mac tries to move, but his body is sluggish and before he can do anything a taser is pressed against his chest. His body locks up again, but this time the world blacks out almost immediately.

* * *

When Mac wakes, he feels awful., the headache is making thinking almost impossible. His arm hurts and he blearily stares at it. There is an IV attached to it. Did Jack find him?

No wait, he isn´t lying in a bed, he is sitting on a chair and when he tries to moves his arms, they are restrained. He tries to make out his surroundings, realizing he is not in a hospital. So this is bad. He didn´t dream Murdoc, it really happened.

He tenses when he hears someone approaching. The moment he can see who it is, the fear is confirmed.

‘Hello Macgyver. Oh, how I have missed you.’

Murdoc walks up, dragging a chair with him. He suddenly pushes on the IV needle in his arm and Mac can’t contain the grunts of pain.

‘Oh good, you can still feel pain. Setting the dose was tricky. Had to give you enough to slow you down, but not so much that you passed out.’

Mac tries to follow Murdoc´s ranting but his whole body hurts and the headache is taking on overwhelming proportions.

‘Are you even listening to me, Angus?’

His hand. He can´t feel it anymore. Something is wrong.

‘My hand,’ he slurs. Damn those drugs.

‘I know Macgyver, that is kind of the point that you are hurting.’

‘No, something’s wrong.’

He can see Murdoc´s curiosity kicking in when he bends forward, taking Mac´s hand in his.

‘I can´t feel it.’

Murdoc shows his sleeve higher and Mac can now see the massive bruises. Murdoc manipulates his hand, but he can´t feel it, just see it and it scares him. If he can´t use his hands, he isn’t escaping.

‘Oh Angus, this won´t do at all. This is serious.’

Murdoc opens the valve of the IV.

‘No Murdoc, I…’

Mac can feel the flow of drugs increasing. The stuff overwhelming his system and then everything goes black.

* * *

When he wakes, he feels drugged. Damn Murdoc with his drug cocktails. His arm hurts even more now. He needs to take a look and make a plan to get out of here. But for some reason his eye lids feel weighed down.

‘Easy hoss, you’re gonna be OK.’

‘Jack?’ he croaks, finally being able to open his eyes.

‘Yeah kid, I’m here. I’ve got you.’

‘What happened?’

‘The doc can probably explain it better.’

‘Just tell me.’ Mac says when he sees the large bandage covering his whole arm and fingers.

‘Before you were kidnapped by captain loony toons, you managed to electrocute yourself. Lucky for you, the ground fault protection kicked in or you could have had your gooses cooked.’

Mac rolls his eyes, but Jack continues, ‘then our favorite psychopath decides to pay you a visit and kidnap you. But the electric current made the pressure in your arm increase. It’s called acute department syndrome.’

‘Acute Compartment Syndrome,’ Mac corrects him.

Yeah, that is the one. So Murdoc seems to have recognized it for what it was. Because he dropped you off at the ER. The doctors managed to operate your arm in time before permanent nerve damage was done.’

‘What’s the verdict.’

‘They are cautiously optimistic they were in time and no there will be no lasting effects.’

‘That’s good.’

Mac yawns, sleep is pulling on him but there is still something bothering him.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I know hoss, you left me six messages, we’re good.’

‘Did they get him?’

‘No, he got away in the excitement when you were admitted to the ER. But I’m here and I am going nowhere, so rest.’

Mac nods sleepy. He closes his eyes. He trusts Jack to have his back.

**Author's Note:**

> ACS = Acute Compartement Syndrome  
Acute compartment syndrome occurs when the tissue pressure within a closed muscle compartment exceeds the perfusion pressure and results in muscle and nerve ischemia. It typically occurs subsequent to a traumatic event


End file.
